


Time

by madsydva



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, POV Mulder, Post-Episode: s07e22 Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Post-Requiem- Where did Mulder go when he was abducted?





	1. Snipe Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Requiem Fic that I wrote back in the day. I feel like it could apply now after Season 10, too. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder and Scully or any other characters from The X-Files. I did not write the dialogue quotes from various episodes. They all belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox.

"This is starting to feel like the snipe hunt that I was afraid of." Skinner said as he got out of the car and opened the trunk.

"There's no such thing as a snipe, sir." I said taking a backpack out of the trunk. I started to walk toward the tree line. He shut the trunk.

"You know, my ass is on the line here, too Agent Mulder." He said. I stopped and turned.

"I know that." I said and continued into the forest. 

Fifteen Minutes Later.....  
"How's this supposed to work?" Skinner asked as I set the last laser on the ground.

"I'm not exactly sure, sir." I said, "But budgetarily, I think we're doing pretty good." I stood up and walked down the length of the laser beams. As I got farther from Skinner, I noticed the laser beams just stopped in mid-air. I walked up to the place where the beams stopped, it was like a force field. I carefully stick my hand through. It shook and convulsed wildly. Then an invisible force pulled me through the force field. 

In front of me was a group of people under a bright light. I recognized Billy Miles and Teresa Hosey. I could hear Skinner calling me but I didn't respond.  
I walked toward the group and Teresa welcomed me in. Then I see the Alien-Bounty Hunter.  
'Oh shit! I am not supposed to be here!! Come on legs move!' I thought to myself but my legs didn't move, all I could do was stare at him. 'Snap out of the trance! Come on! Move!' I told myself.  
There was a huge flash of light and I suddenly felt weightless. After that I started to have flashbacks:

I see myself kneeling on the floor and my sister floating out the window.  
"Samantha, Samantha! No!" I yell...

"Are you sure you didn't see who took her or where she went, Fox?"  
"Mom, I told you. She floated out the window." I said, tears streaming down my face...

I walked down the hall at Quantico, ignoring the taunting voices.  
"Look, it's "Spooky" Mulder." Someone said.  
"'Spooky' Mulder." I spun around and punched the guy in the face...

"Hi, my name is Dana Scully. I've been assigned to work with you." She said. I shook her hand...

"Where is she Duane?"  
"They took her!"  
"Who?!"  
"Them!!"...

"How did she get here?! Who brought her here?! Men in suits, military, who?!"...

"If you want to tell yourself that so you can quit with a clear conscience, you can, but you're wrong."  
"Why did they assign me to you in the first place, Mulder, to rein you and to shut you down..."  
"But you saved me..."

"Scully?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you..."

"Admit it  Scully, you just want to play house."...

"You were my constant. My touchstone."  
"And you are mine..."

"Fox, it's your mother. I'd hope you call upon your return but I haven't heard from you. I'm sure you're busy. There are so many emotions in me I wouldn't know where to start. So much that I've left unsaid for reasons someday I hope you'll understand..."

"Your mother killed herself, Mulder. I conducted the autopsy. She was dying of an incurable disease; an untreatable and horrible disfiguring disease called Padgetts carcinoma..."

"Break the glass box around your heart and love me!"  
"I do love you, Mulder. That's what I'm afraid of..."

"I can't believe you don't like butter on your popcorn. It's unAmerican."  
"Caddy Shack, Mulder?"...

"Mulder, I'm going to be fine."  
"No, no. I've been thinking about it. Looking at you today holding that baby. Knowing everything that has been taken away from you. A chance for motherhood and your health and that baby.  I think maybe their right."  
"Who's right?"  
"The FBI..."

"Mulder, if any of this is true..."  
"If it is or if it isn't, I want you to forget about it, Scully."  
"Forget about it?"  
"You're not going back out there. I'm not going to let you go back out there."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It has to end sometime. That time is now."  
"Mulder..."  
"Scully, you have to understand. Their taking abductees. You're an abductee. I'm not going to risk... losing you."  
She walks up and put her arms around me.  
"I won't let you go alone..."

Then I see Scully in Skinner's office with the Lone Gunman.  She's talking to them but I can't hear what she saying. Suddenly her eyes roll back and she falls. The Gunman catch her lower her to the floor.

"Scully!" I shout and shoot up from my laying  position. Pain shot through my wrists and up my forearm. I looked down at my wrists; they were strapped to the metallic table I was on by iron latches.


	2. In a White Room...

I look around at the tables near me. On my left is Teresa Hosey, on my right is Billy Miles.

"Teresa." I whisper. She looks over at me.  
"Don't worry Agent Mulder." She says in a trance like voice.

I hear a whoosh noise and footsteps. The Alien- Bounty Hunter walks up to the table and pushed a button in the wall near me. The table clicks and raises until I am upright and it clicks again, louder this time.

"He will see you now." He said pushing the table towards the door.  
"What? Who?" I questioned.

The doors in front of us opened and we walked down a hallway that had metal walls, a metal floor and a metal ceiling.

"Where are we going?" I yelled. My voice echoed off the walls. He didn't reply as we walked into a small room that looked equally like the hallway except it had a big screen on the wall. He stopped in front of the screen and walked away.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Who will see me. What the hell are you talking about?!" I hear footsteps. "Hey! Who will see me?!" I yell.

"I will." said a voice. I heard the footsteps behind me. They walked around the front of the table.  
"You."  
"Hello Agent Mulder." Said the Smoking Man as he lit a cigarette.  
"What did you do to Scully?! Why did she faint?!"  
"It's not what I did, Mulder. It's what you did." He said taking a drag of his cigarette.  
"What the hell are you talking about?! I would never do anything to hurt her!" I yelled.  
"I'm sure it seemed like a good idea at the time." He picked up a metal box with a key paid on it. He typed in 1013 and the little box beeped, hissed and the lid opened. Inside was a red button. He pushed it and the screen in front of us winked on.  
On the screen was Scully and Skinner in a hospital room.  
"I'm having trouble explaining it or believing it but umm... I'm pregnant." Scully told Skinner. The smoking man pushed the red button and the screen winked off.  
"What? How can she... What did you do to her?" I said.  
"Why do you assume I did anything to her."  
"Three years ago her doctors said she wasn't able to have children and all of a sudden she's pregnant?"  
"Tell me Agent Mulder, how does a woman get pregnant?"  
I thought for a moment. I'm going to be a father!!  
"But how does a barren women get pregnant?" I contradicted.  
"If you are that curious, I simply gained her trust, slipped the hormones in her soda. The hormone formula also had a bit of chloral hydrate." He said.  
"Knock out drops." I whispered. "But why did you take me?"  
"For the same reason I took Samantha, your mother and your father. To bring them into a cloning program."  
"What?! My father was murdered and my mother committed suicide."  
"Those were clones. I sent a clone down and took your father two hours before you go there and I took your mother and programmed her clone to commit suicide."  
" My parents and my sister are here?"  
"Come, I'll show you." He pushed a small black button on the table. The clasps around my ankles and wrists opened and I stepped away from the table, rubbing my wrists. I looked down and noticed I was only wearing my boxer shorts.  
"Do you think I could get my clothes back?" I asked. The Smoking Man walked over to a panel near the door pushed a button and spoke into it.  
"Bring Agent Mulder his clothes."  
The alien bounty hunter entered the room a few seconds later with my clothes. I put them on and the Smoking Man led me down the metallic hallway and through two glass doors into a large white room.  
"Samantha." He called. A woman turned to face him.  
"Yes?" She asked  
"Where's your mother?" He asked her.  
"Getting her treatment." Samantha says.  
"And your father?"  
"He went to bed already."  
"Well, there's someone I want you to meet." He said stepping aside so she could see me.  
"Fox!" She exclaimed and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. She looks up at me.  
"I've missed you so much." She whispered. "Now let's go see Dad."


	3. Faith and Family

"You can talk to mom after her treatment." Samantha said as I followed her down a long hallway.

"Treatment! For what?"  
"For her Paget's Carcinoma."  
"I thought that was untreatable."  
"They invented a treatment that works."  
"Who did?" I asked as we walked into a dark room. I stood in the doorway as Samantha walked into the room and turned on a lamp next to a bed. She sat down.

"Dad?" She whispered. He rolled over.  
"What is it, Samantha?"  
"Fox is here." She said, looking at me with a smile. My dad sat up and looked at me. He got out of bed and walked toward me. Tears were starting to stream down my face. I walked the rest of the space between us and hugged him.

"Hi, Mom." Samantha said.  
"Bill?" I heard my Mom say. I turned around to face her.  
"Fox?"  
"Hi, Mom." I walked over to her and hugged her.  
"Fox, we need to take you to hermit tested." Samantha stated.  
"For what?"  
"To see if you are a carrier of or have Paget's Carcinoma. If you do we can eliminate it before it starts to take over your body and do you don't spread it to your children." She explained.  
"But that's why I need to go back. Scully' pregnant. With my child."  
"I'm going to be a grandmother!" My mom exclaimed. I smiled.  
"You can't go back. Colonization is going to begin in a year or so." My dad said.  
"Dad, I love her and it's my responsibility to take care of her and our child."  
"I'll talk to Mr. Spender." My mom said.  
"Well, lets go get you tested." Samantha said getting up from her seat on the bed. She walked out the door and I followed.

"Are Mom and Dad back together?" I asked.  
"Yeah. They worked out their differences. I bet you're wondering how I recognized you so fast today."  
"Actually..." I started but she cut me off.  
"You know that screen that you watched Scully on?"  
"Yeah."  
"I've been watching you for the past 10 years. Everything that you and Scully have been through."  
"How is that possible?" I inquired.  
"It's a satellite camera that follows you around."  
"How is THAT possible?" I said again.  
"You're really starting to sound like Scully." She said as she held a door open for me.

We entered a large room with a table and a weird looking machine hanging over it.

"Lay down on that table." Samantha said walking over to a desk with a computer on it. I laid down on the table, staring up at the machine hanging above me.

"Oh take your shirt off, any jewelry you might be wearing and anything you have in your pockets." Samantha said. I sat up and took off my fleece zip-up jacket and then my black t-shirt. As I took off my shirt, I felt something touch my chest. I reached around my neck and unlatched the necklace....

"Mulder, I want you to take this with you." She said as she unlatched her cross necklace.  
"No, Scully. I might lose it or break it."  
"Just take it."  
"What for?"  
She didn't answer as she latched the necklace around my neck.  
"Agent Mulder, our flight leaves at 8 o'clock." Skinner said. I nodded to him and looked back at Scully. She steps closer to me and puts her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her. I gently kiss the top of her head.  
"Don't worry." I whispered.  
"Just be careful."


	4. Fox William Mulder, Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I am getting deeper into transcribing this story I'm realizing that it's not as great as I remember. Just a note that I did write this when I was 16. I've tried not to do any editing as much as it kills me. Grammar and spelling only! But I will finish what I started and upload the whole story. As bad as it is, I hope you enjoy! XD

I laid back down on to the table and looked over at Samantha. She turned around.

"Okay, I'm going to tell the computer to begin the test. The machine will lower it self to about one and half feet above you. It will scan your body and the results will come up on the computer. You ready?"

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it."

"Okay. Go ahead." I said.

5 minutes later.....

"Okay. The results are loaded." Samantha said as I pulled my shirt over my head. I walked over to the computer desk as I latched the necklace back around my neck.

"So?" I asked. She sighed and plopped down in a chair.

"You're a carrier." She said flatly.

"Will my child get it?"

"Only if Scully is a carrier or if she was exposed to it."

"She did the autopsy on Mom's clone." I said.

"If she's a professional pathologist, I'm sure she took the proper precautions."

"She would have."  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"He's a carrier." Samantha said as she flopped down in a chair.

"You better go talk to Mr. Spender, then." My Dad said.

"I will in the morning." Samantha said with a yawn. She stood up.

"Come on, Fox. I'll show you to your room."

We said goodnight to Mom and Dad and Samantha showed me to my room and then went to her room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"I need to go back!"

"You need to undergo the treatment first."

"How long will it take?" I said calming down a little.

"Three weeks." He said lighting up a cigarette.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"This is where I watched you every day." Samantha said typing in the passcode on the little box. She pushed the red button and the screen winked on. Scully was on the screen.

"I need to go talk to Mom." Samantha said. "I'll be back."

"Okay." I said staring at the screen.

Scully is sitting at my desk in the office. She holds my clip on ID. A single tear streams down her face. Someone enters the room, she shoves the badge in the desk and wipes away the tear.

"Good Morning, Dana. So what's up for today?"

"I wanted to go talk to Skinner." She said standing up. She was noticeably pregnant. At least 8 months.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell is she 8 months pregnant?!" I yelled.

"Who?"

"Scully!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said lighting up a cigarette.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! How long have I been here?!" I yelled grabbing his collar and shoving him up against the wall. 

"You were in deep sleep for four earth months."

"What?!"

"One day here equals two and a half weeks earth time."  
\-------------------------------------------------------

For the next two weeks I went through the treatment and watched Scully on the satellite screen.  

I finished my treatment for the day and went to the screen room. I turned the screen on. Scully was in labor.

"Come on, Dana. Push."

"Ahh!"

Then the room was filled with the sound of a crying baby.

"It's a boy." The Doctor said. A nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and put him in Scully's arms. She began to cry. I walked up to the screen.

"What are you going to name him?" The nurse asked. I touched the tiny baby on the screen as tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Fox William Mulder, Jr."


	5. Return

"I need to go back. Scully had the baby. She needs my help."

"Your treatment is finished anyway. But colonization is going to begin in 3 months." Said the smoking man.

"I'll convince her to come back with me." You have to earth weeks to convince her."

"Thank you."

\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, Fox, you just got here and now your leaving."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back with you grandchild." She smiles at me as we break away from our hug. I turn around and look at the force field in front of me. I sigh and step into it. As soon as I put down my foot, there is a high flash of light and I'm in the woods in Oregon. 

"How am I going to get to DC?" I mumble to myself. I feel the outside of all of my bickers and finally find my wallet in my back pocket.

I open it and my bureau credit card and the twenty-seven dollars I left in it were still there. I smile to myself and put my wallet back in my pocket.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
10:43 pm

"Thanks for the ride!" I said as I shut the large door to the semi. The truck driver honked the horn and drove off.

I crossed the street to the Alamo station. 'The ride here wasn't all that bad.' I thought to myself. 'That last truck driver was pretty nice. But the first two were kinda creepy. Get the car... Drive to Portland... Get on plane... Go to Scully's house.' I reminded myself.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

When I got to Scully's house it was 2:30 in the morning. I decided not to wake her, so I picked the lock and fell asleep on the couch.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
I woke up to a dull click.

'Weapon safety.' My sleep-fogged mind reminded me.

"Put your hands up where I can see them and stand up slowly." Scully yelled. I stood up with my hands above my head not wanting to get shot (again).

"Turn around slowly." She commanded. I turned around.

"Mulder?" She lowers her gun, then raises it again as she begins to cry. "How can I be so sure it's really you?"

I slipped my hands around my neck and unlatched the necklace. I held it up for her to see it.

Scully let go of her gun and it clattered to the floor. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, crying uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly as I began to cry, also.


	6. Reunions

"Mulder, while you were gone... right after you were taken I..."

"I know."

"How?"

"Spender, The Smoking Man." I replied.

She grabbed my hand and lead me into her bedroom. We approached the crib slowly. I looked down at the sleeping baby.

"I named him after you because... I was afraid that I... had lost you forever." She said starting to cry again. I pulled her toward me and wrapped my arms around her.

"You haven't lost me." I whispered.

"I know." She said through a sob. She stopped crying and looked up at me.

"I should call Skinner. He blames himself for your disappearance. He'll be happy to see you."

\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Scully, why was it so important that I come over here right awa..." Skinner stopped short when he saw me sitting on the couch.

"Mulder?" I stood up. He walked over to me and hugged me.

10 minutes later....

"...so I asked him to go back and here I am."

Scully was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and a man stepped in.

"Dana, great news! A truck driver saw Mulder's missing persons report and called the Bureau. She said she gave him a ride to a car rental place in Oregon. Oh, hi, sir."

"You're a little late Agent Doggett." Said Skinner.

"John Doggett meet Fox Mulder." Scully said.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Scully sat on the couch breastfeeding Billy. 

"Dana, before I left the smoking man told me that colonization is going to begin in a few months. He told me that I only have two weeks and then I have to go back. I want you to come back with me. You and Billy." She looks at me her mouth gaping open.

"Mulder, I don't want to leave my family and..."

"Scully, colonization is going to begin. The black oil is going to begin killing millions of people." She got up and walked into her room. I followed her. She put Billy in his crib, turned around and walked toward the door.

I grabbed her wrist as she walked past me. I pulled her towards me. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Finally, I leaned down and kissed her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the middle of the night with Scully in my arms. Then I heard Billy start to cry. I gently slipped out of bed, put my boxers on and then his jeans. I walked over to Billy's crib and picked him up. I rocked him in my arms as I walked over to the rocking chair. I sat down and started to rock. Within, seconds he stopped crying.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

I wake up and Billy was gone. I quickly lifted my gaze to the bed. Scully sat their feeding Billy. I smiled when she saw that I was awake.

"You know we should take you to the hospital for a check up"

"I feel fine."

"I know you do, but we need to just to be safe." she said putting Billy in his crib.

"But..." She stared at me.

"Yes, Dr. Scully."  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"Well, there's nothing wrong with him. The X-rays checked out okay too."

"Thank you, Doctor." I said.

"You're welcome. I'll go sign you out."

"Thank you." Scully said.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"Bye, I'll see you at work." I said kissing her. I watched her drive away. I walked up to my apartment, when I opened the door, I smelled the sweet aroma of eggs. I looked around the main room to see several computers.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled. I heard a crash on the kitchen. Byers ran out of my bedroom, drying his hair with a towel and his shirt unbuttoned. Langley and Frohike ran out of the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing in my house?" I asked.

"We set up a search database here." Byers explained.

"Scully made us do it." Frohike said with a smile.

"We've been with her every step of the way." Langley said.

"How did you get back, man?" Asked Frohike.


	7. Choices

I stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. I said goodbye to the Gunman and drove to work.

As I walked down the hallway, people stared at me, dropping their papers and briefcases. I walked down to the X-Files office and there was a man sitting at my desk.

"Doggett, right?" I said.

"Agent Mulder! I didn't expect you back at the office so soon." He said getting up from the desk.

"I came to meet Scully. Where is she?"

"She's in a meeting with AD Skinner. Or well, she was." He said looking behind me. I turned around.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi. Where's Billy?"

"Holly had the day off. So, I asked her to babysit."

Then the phone on the desk rang. Doggett answered it. 

"Yes, sir. I'll be right there, sir." He hung up the phone. Scully gave Doggett a questioning look.

"Kersh." He replied. Doggett grabbed his coat and left the office. Scully sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mulder, I've been thinking about it and I'm going to go with you."

"What?"

"On the space ship. Billy and I are coming with you." She said.

"Good. I'm glad." I said hugging her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

One and a half weeks later...  
Woods near Bellefleur, Oregon 

I stood holding Scully close to me as I held Billy tightly. The bright light in the sky got brighter as it got closer and the it got windier, blowing leaves around. The light stopped and I could see the space craft clearly. A light bolted down to the ground. I walked up to the light and stepped in pulling Scully with me.

Within seconds the light flashed and we were on the spacecraft. As the light around us faded, I could see my mom, my dad, and Samantha. I smiled.

"Mom," I said stepping forward, "this is your grandson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this one! It's one that I had been proud of. I'd like to apologize for calling the baby Billy.
> 
> Also a note on Doggett, if I remember correctly, this was written in the summer during the hiatus between season 7 & 8\. An article came out about Robert Patrick being added to the cast. We didn't know anything about his character other than his name. I added him to this fic, and assumed, as we all had, that he was in cahoots with Kersh. We were right for a while. 
> 
> Also I believe the abrupt end was due to November coming quicker than expected. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I have another XF story that I'm going to transcribe and hopefully Season 11 will get me writing again....


End file.
